My Girl
by oshinno
Summary: Hubungan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang memburuk karena sikap Naruto. Hinata yang begitu berbeda setelah kembali dari Amerika. Dan Naruto yang mengejar Hinata. Hingga rahasia yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun/'Sudahlah Uzumaki'/ Tunggu saja aku pasti akan buat kau kembali padaku, Nyonya Uzumaki'/. Bad Summary... TwoShoot../Complete...
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO**

 **My Girl**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, OOc, AU, OOT, Kebanyakan Dialog**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.D.L.D.R.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**

Hyuuga Hinata menatap malas pemuda tampan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda tampan dengan tiga garis yang menghiasi masing-masing pipinya. Pemuda tampan dengan mata sapphire yang sangat mempesona. Ugh, setidaknya itu menurut para gadis yang tergila-gila pada pemuda itu. Ekhem! Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tidak suka pada Naruto. Mungkin.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kembalilah ke kelasmu." Kata Hinata.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto malah tersenyum dan semakin mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Hingga kini mereka benar-benar dekat. Naruto menunduk, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Hinata.

Oh lihat, bahkan Naruto dan Hinata telah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas ini dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu. Kau dua hari tidak masuk, kemana saja kau?" tanya Naruto memainkan helaian rambut Hinata.

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto. "Apa pedulimu? Ini hidupku kemanapun aku pergi itu kan terserahku." Kata Hinata.

"Tentu aku peduli, aku kan menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Tidak masalah. Karena aku yakin kau akan menyukaiku nanti." Kata Naruto dengan yakin.

"Yakin sekali dirimu…" ucap Hinata menatap sinis Naruto.

"Tentu."

"Sudahah, sekarang lebih baik kau pergi ke kelasmu saja. Kau sangat menganggu disini." Kata Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum. "Baiklah…." Ucapnya. Pemuda itupun berjalan menuju keluar kelas Hinata.

"Dasar penganggu…" kata Hinata duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Seorang gadis datang menghampiri Hinata. "Astaga Hinata, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar menyukaimu…" kata gadis itu.

"Sudahlah Ino, dia itu hanya ingin menganggu aku…" kata Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari dalam tasnya. Gadis itu mulai membuka lembaran novel, mulai membaca baris-baris kata yang terangkai indah di dalam novel romansa itu.

Iris _amethyst_ -nya begitu focus pada novel yang ada ditangannya, bahkan saking fokusnya sampai ia tak menyadari jika ada sepasang _sapphire_ yang juga tengah focus menatapnya.

"Kau semakin cantik saat sedang serius seperti itu."

Hinata langsung menurunkan novelnya begitu mendengar suara itu. "Naruto?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau kan tadi sudah keluar dari kelas ini.."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku melupakan sesuatu…"

"Kau melupakan apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya menatap Hinata. "Eumm~….."

"Tck! Cepatlah Naruto, apa yang kau lupakan?"

"Aku melupakan ini…."

 _ **Cup!**_

Oh, _shit_! Naruto sekali lagi mencuri satu ciuman dari Hinata.

"Baiklah kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang!" kata Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas Hinata.

Hinata meraba bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Naruto. "Sialan kau Uzumaki! Kau sudah menodai bibirku lagi!" teriak Hinata.

Ino yang sedari tadi menatap kelakuan dua orang itu hanya tersenyum geli. "Ayolah Hinata, kenapa tidak kau terima saja dia? Lagipula sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman? Hmm?"

Hinata menatap tajam Ino. "Kami tidak pernah berciuman Ino!"

"Jadi tadi itu apa?"

"Dia menciumku. Aku tidak menciumnya."

"Bibir kalian bersentuhan, dan itu artinya ciuman Hinata." kata Ino.

"Itu bukan ciuman. Lagipula aku tidak sudi berciuman dengan Uzumaki sialan itu…."

"Oh ayolah Hinata.."

"Sudahlah Ino. Diam saja, jangan membicarakan si Uzumaki itu lagi."

"Oke.."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Apanya?"

"Hinata?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. "Memangnya bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak menyukaiku Kiba." Kata Naruto.

"Setahuku Hinata itu dari dulu menyukaimu Naruto, tapi setelah 2 tahun di Amerika dia jadi sangat berubah." Kata Kiba.

"Itu benar, kita semua tahu dari dulu Hinata sangat pemalu dan lembut, tapi setelah dari Amerika dia jadi berubah begitu." Kata seorang gadis berambut gulali yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Mungkin karena dia marah pada Naruto." Kata TenTen.

Semua orang yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu langsung menoleh pada TenTen.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto.

TenTen langsung duduk di depan Naruto. "Naruto, kau dulu itu selalu mengabaikan Hinata, dan lagi saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau kan menolaknya. Dan beberapa hari setelah itu kan Hinata langsung pindah ke Amerika."

Semua orang langsung mengangguk mendengar ucapan TenTen. Kenapa mereka baru menyadari hal ini? Hinata memang berubah sejak kejadian itu.

"Itu kan karena aku belum menyadari kalau aku menyukai Hinata." Ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tidak mungkin Hinata sudah melupakan perasaannya padamu." Kata Kiba.

"Itu benar, lebih baik kau terus berjuang untuk kembali membuat Hinata seperti yang dulu lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Aku sudah berjuang. Bahkan dirumah pun aku selalu berjuang…" kata Naruto.

Semua langsung menatap Naruto.

"Dirumah?"

"Eh?" Naruto langsung menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan gugup dia menatap teman-temannya. "Maksudku aku..eum…aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk mendekati Hinata saat di rumah…he..he..he..ya seperti itu…"

"Oh, kupikir kau memaksa Hinata untuk tinggal dirumahmu, dan kau akan menganggunya saat dirumah…." Kata Kiba.

"Apa?! Ha..ha..ha..i-itu tidak mungkin Kiba." Kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah jam masuk. Lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat masing-masing saja…." Ujar TenTen.

Semua langsung mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Sebentar lagi pasti Orochimaru- _sensei_ akan datang. Ugh, guru aneh itu pasti akan memberikan pelajaran biologi yang aneh lagi.

 **-MyGirl-**

"Dasar sialan! Aku benci pelajaran olahraga!" Hinata mengumpat. Entah sudah berapa kali umpatan kelur dari mulut gadis perparas cantik ini. Salahkan saja guru olahraganya itu, sudah tahu jika Hinata itu sangat benci dengan basket, tapi malah memberikan materi basket. Jadilah Hinata harus bermain basket dengan teman satu kelasnya sampai ia terjatuh dan lututnya terluka. Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu, dan sekarang ia tengah duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Aku tidak sudi main basket lagi." Gumamnya.

 **KRIET**

Pintu UKS terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tampan. Oh, itu Naruto. Baiklah dia tidak jadi tampan. Ekhem! Itu kata Hinata. Kalo kata Author ya lumayan ganteng lah. Walaupun masih gantengan **GD Oppa~**

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hinata sinis.

Naruto tak menjawab dan terus berjalan mendekat ke tempat Hinata. kini ia sudah berada tepat di depan Hinata. "Kata Ino kau tadi terluka?"

Hinata memutar kepalanya. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung menaikkan celana Hinata sebatas lutut dan melihat luka gadis itu. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil obat dan kapas yang ada diatas meja di samping ranjang yang Hinata duduki. Naruto membersihkan luka Hinata dengan kapas lalu meneteskan obat diatas luka itu.

"Kau tidak usah sok perhatian padaku Uzumaki. Aku tahu jelas bagaimana sifatmu itu." Ujar Hinata menepis tangan Naruto yang tengah meneteskan obat ke lututnya, hingga membuat obat itu mengotori baju Naruto.

Naruto mentap seragamnya. "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat bajuku jadi kotor begini…" kata Naruto.

"Itu karena kau sok peduli padaku…" kata Hinata. "Hey! apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau membuka bajumu ?! Pakai kembali Naruto!" teriak Hinata karena Naruto melepas bajunya.

Oh _shit_ , wajah Hinata memerah, antara marah dan malu. _Hell No!_ Hinata tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perut _sixpack_ Naruto. Ugh, kenapa dia malah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak begini?! Tapi tubuh Naruto benar-benar menggoda. Ekhem! Itu menurut Hinata ya, kalo menurut Author ma, yang paling menggoda yang tubuhnya **GD Oppa~**

Hinata beberapa kali meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Naruto memandang heran Hinata, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia malah menyeringai. Dan dengan cepat ia mengurung tubuh Hinata diantara ranjang dan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya masing-masing berada di samping tubuh Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadari hal itu menahan nafas karena dada bidang Naruto tepat di hadapannya. Namun ia segera sadar dan mendorong pemuda itu. Namun apalah daya, tenaga Hinata yang tak seberapa tentu tak mampu membuat tubuh Naruto menjauh. "Me-mesum! Menjauh dariku!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda. "Ayolah Hinata, aku tahu jelas apa yang ada di otakmu itu." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata menunduk, menghindari tatapan Naruto. "A-aku tidak memikirkan apapun…"

"Banarkah?" tanya Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata menggunakan telunjuknya. Membuat wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Iya!" jawab Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Sudahlah Hinata, jujur saja kau menyukai tubuhku ini kan? Hm?"

"Tidak!"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu tubuhku ini sangat menggoda, dan kau tidak bisa mengelak jika kau memang menyukai tubuhku ini. Tenang saja, kau bisa menyentuh tubuhku ini sesuka hatimu….." kata Naruto dan menaruh tangan kanan Hinata di atas perut _sixpack_ miliknya.

' _Sial, sial, sial! Uzumaki ini benar-benar sialan. Tapi, ugh, tubuhnya memang sangat menggoda. Hwaa~ Kami-sama bagaimana ini?'_ batin Hinata.

Tangannya benar-benar ingin meraba perut _sixpack_ itu, tapi kalau dia melakukannya itu akan sangat merendahkan harga dirinya. Tidak Hinata! kau tidak boleh melakukan ini!

Akhirnya dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa Hinata menarik tangannya. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak menyukai tubuhmu Uzumaki!" kata Hinata dengan tegas.

"Oke..Kalau begitu, tapi jika kau tertarik, tenang saja kau bebas datang padaku dan melakukan apapun padaku…" kata Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dan menjilatnya sekilas. "Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang." Lanjutnya. Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto. Tangannya mulai meraba bibirnya. "Sialan, bibirku dinodai lagi."

Hinata langsung turun dari ranjang UKS dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia langsung terjatuh karena lututnya mulai terasa ngilu. "Ugh, ini sakit sekali." Ucapnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya seseorang mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa orang yang berbicara padanya. Dengan senang ia meraih uluran tangan orang itu. "Astaga Toneri! Aku rindu padamu…" teriak Hinata memeluk pemuda itu.

Toneri hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hinata. "Iya, aku juga merindukanmu." Kata pemuda itu.

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan menatap Toneri. "Tapi Toneri, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah _study_ -mu di Amerika belum selesai?" tanya Hinata.

" _Study_ -ku sudah selesai Hinata…" kata Toneri.

Hinata menatap Toneri kagum. "Kau hebat sekali! Harusnya kan masih 1 tahun lagi…"

"Tentu saja! Tapi masih ada yang lebih hebat lagi…" kata Toneri.

"Hm? Memangnya apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku menjadi guru seni disini…" kata Toneri.

"Apa?! Itu hebat sekali, jadi kapan kau mulai mengajar?" tanya Hinata.

"Besok…" jawab Toneri.

"Astaga…astaga..aku benar-benar tidak percaya..kau sangat hebat.." kata Hinata.

"Aku memang hebat Hinata. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Tadi Hiashi- _jisan_ menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu."

"Baiklah, tapi lututku sakit Toneri." Kata Hinata menatap Toneri.

Oke, Toneri tahu benar apa keinginan Hinata. "Baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu…"

"Yes!" teriak Hinata dan langsung meloncat ke punggung Toneri. Engh? Bukankah lututnya sakit? Tapi kok bisa loncat begitu?

"Dasar kau ini…."

Toneri segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Hinata yang ada di gendonggannya, ia harus segera pulang. Itu pesan Hiashi padanya. Hinata dan Toneri terlihat begitu akrab, selalu ada obrolan sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat Toneri memarkir mobilnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Sial! Ini efek ciumannya dengan Hinata. Oke, itu hanya ciuman sepihak. Naruto tahu Hinata tidak menginginkan ciuman itu. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasakan bibir manis gadisnya itu. Gadisnya? Oh ayolah Naruto, kapan Hinata mulai jadi kekasihmu?

Naruto terus saja meraba bibirnya. Ia masih sangat jelas merasakan lembutnya bibir Hinata. memang bukan pertama kali ia mencium Hinata, tapi baginya ciuman itu selalu jadi ciuman pertama baginya. Sekalipun Hinata tak pernah membalas ciumannya, tapi setidaknya saat ia mencium Hinata, gadis itu tak menolaknya.

" _Ittai_!" teriak Naruto memegangi hidungnya. Sial! Karena terlalu sibuk meraba bibirnya ia sampai tak menyadari jika ia sudah ada di depan pintu kelasnya, bukannya membuka pintu tapi malah menabrak pintu.

"Ha..ha..ha…ha.." Kiba, TenTen, dan Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto yang tengah memegangi hidungnya.

Beruntung, semua murid lain sudah pulang dan hanya ada mereka di dalam kelas. Kalau tidak pasti Naruto akan semakin parah diejek.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa menabrak pintu dan bukan membukanya?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menoleh pada Kiba dan dengan cepat menghampiri pemuda bertaring itu. "Diam kau Kiba!"

"Hey Naruto, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…." Kata TenTen.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto duduk di kursinya.

"Apa kau tahu, tadi saat aku dari toilet aku melihat Hinata dari dalam UKS bersama seorang pria." Kata TenTen.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pria?"

"Iya, dia tampan. Kurasa Hinata memiliki hubungan special dengan pria itu." Kata TenTen.

"Hubungan special?"

"Hm. Kulihat tadi Hinata memeluk pria itu dan lagi pria itu menggendong Hinata." jelas TenTen.

"Astaga, sepertinya kau dapat pesaing Naruto." Kata Sakura.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya geram. Pria? Siapa pria itu? Tidak mungkin kan kekasih Hinata? Tapi kenapa TenTen mengatakan Hinata memeluk pria itu? Apa itu saudara jauh Hinata?

"Eum TenTen, apa warna rambut pria itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah berwarna putih, ah warna perak..iya warna perak.." jawab TenTen.

Ugh, benar kan itu bukan saudara jauh Hinata. Naruto tentu tahu betul jika semua orang yang memiliki darah Hyuuga tidak memiliki rambut dengan warna perak. Jadi siapa pria itu?

"Em, Sakura, apa Sasuke sudah kembali?" tanya Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang tengah asyik dengan _smartphone_ miliknya. Namun begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto gadis dengan rambut gulali itu langsung menoleh.

"Sudah, dari kemarin dia ada di apartemenku…" jawab Sakura.

"Dari kemarin Sasuke di apartemenmu dan tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Astaga Naruto, mereka pasti ' _sibuk'_ melepas rindu. Hampir satu bulan Sasuke mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di London, pasti dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini." Kata Kiba menunjuk Sakura.

"Diam kau Kiba!" kata Sakura menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Baiklah…"

Naruto langsung mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, telpon Sasuke. Aku ingin bicara padanya."

"Telponlah sendiri Naruto."

"Kalau aku yang telpon dia tidak akan mengangkatnya. Ayolah Sakura.."

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Tck, baik aku akan menelponnya." Sakura langsung menyentuh layar _smartphone_ miliknya dan mengetik nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Hallo, Sasuke- _kun_?"

' _Hallo, ada apa Sakura?'_ sahut Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"Naruto ingin bicara padamu." Kata Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang ada di depannya.

' _Berikan ponselmu padanya.'_

Sakura langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung keluar dari kelas itu. Oke! Sepertinya ini adalah pembicaraan rahasia.

' _Ada apa Dobe?_ ' tanya Sasuke.

"Besok kau harus masuk sekolah _Teme_." Kata Naruto.

' _Memangnya kenapa?'_

"Hinata memiliki kekasih." Kata Naruto.

' _Apa?! Itu tidak mungkin Naruto._ ' Sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi tadi TenTen melihat dia dengan seorang pria, dan mereka berpelukan." Jelas Naruto.

' _Baiklah aku akan mencari tahu tentang dia, tapi sekarang aku akan tidur lagi. Aku masih mengantuk Dobe. Jangan ganggu aku lagi.'_

"Semalam berapa ' _ronde'_ yang kau habiskan bersama Sakura?" tanya Naruto menyeringai.

' _Sudahlah Dobe, aku tahu kau iri karena tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Hinata_.' kata Sasuke mengejek. Jelas sekali itu dari nada suaranya.

"Diamlah _Teme_!"

' _Tenang saja, Hinata tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih, ayolah Dobe dia milikmu.'_

"Baiklah, terima kasih _Teme_." Kata Naruto tersenyum.

' _Iya, tenang saja aku akan bantu selesaikan masalahmu dengan istrimu itu.'_

"Kau memang temanku _Teme_."

' _Sudahlah kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya. Aku mau tidur lagi.'_

"Iya. _Arrigatto Teme_ …"

Naruto mematikan sambungan telpon dan kembali masuk ke kelas dan mengembalikan _smartphone_ milik Sakura. Dan dengan senyuman ia pulang.

"Lihat saja Nyonya Uzumaki, kupastikan kau akan kembali jatuh cinta padaku."

 **The End**

 **Bercanda Ding!**

 **TBC aja kok!**

 **Sebenernya rencana Shin mau buat ini jadi OneShoot aja, tapi karena males ngetik, yaudah deh Shin bakal bikin ini jadi TwoShoot…**

 **Shin menerima segala Kritik dan Saran dari Senpai semua..**

 **Jadi kalo ada yang mau Fic ini dilanjutin Review ya…**

 **R &R**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **#SalamFutureWife-** nya **G-Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO**

 **My Girl**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, OOc, AU, OOT, Kebanyakan Dialog**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.D.L.D.R.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**

 **Bagian Kedua dari My Girl**

 **Sebelumya Arrigattou karena sudah menunggu kelanjutan Fic ini…**

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa terjebak di tempat ini. Ia tidak ingat apapun, yang ia ingat hanya tadi ia kehujanan dan setelahnya ia tidak tahu lagi. Ia tidak ingat. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa ada di apartemen Naruto. Di kamar pemuda itu.

 **KRIET**

Pintu terbuka, terlihat Naruto masuk dengan membawa segelas coklat panas di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku, lalu dimana bajuku? Kenapa bisa berubah menjadi kemejamu begini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya menganti bajumu Hinata."

"Dasar mesum. Kau sudah membuka bajuku tanpa izin Naruto." Kata Hinata.

"Hey! Aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu istriku. Lagipula aku hanya mengganti bajumu. Aku tidak melakukan lebih." Kata Naruto. "Dan harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku…" lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Aku sudah menolongmu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

 **Flashback On**

Suasana kelas terlihat bagitu ramai, masih banyak siswa yang ada di dalam kelas. Memang harusnya mereka sudah pulang, tapi karena hujan mereka terpaksa harus menunggu hingga hujannya berhenti. dari sekian banyak siswa terlihat Naruto dan teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul.

"Aku lupa bawa payung." Kata TenTen menatap ke arah luar.

"Aku juga, tadi pagi ramalan cuaca mengatakan jika hari ini akan cerah. Hah~ tapi ternyata malah hujan begini." Kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, kita tunggu saja sampai hujannya reda." Kata Sakura. "Pasti hujannya sebentar lagi reda, iya kan Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hn." Sahut pemuda itu.

Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Hoy! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau memikirkan Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak."

" _Dobe_?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hmm, ada apa _Teme_?"

"Aku ingin bicara padamu." Kata Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas. Naruto pun langsung mengikuti Sasuke.

"Aku akan bicara berdua dengan Sasuke. Kalian jangan mengikuti kami." Kata Naruto pada Sakura, Kiba, dan TenTen.

"Oke."

.

.

"Jadi ada apa _Teme_?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di luar kelas.

"Aku tahu siapa pemuda yang kau bilang bersama Hinata itu." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

"Hn. Tadi saat aku datang aku melihat Hinata datang bersama seorang pria, dan kupikir pasti pria itu yang kau maksud."

"Jadi siapa dia?"

"Dia guru baru disini namanya Toneri. Dia mengajar seni. Dia adalah teman Neji di Amerika, selain itu dia juga bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat setahun dan meraih gelar _coumlaude_ disana."

"Guru baru…"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke. "Tunggu, bukankah itu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke saat menatap ke arah koridor sekolah.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan ternyata benar, Hinta ada disana sendiri. Gadis itu terlihat kedinginan. "Iya, aku harus segera kesana, dia sepertinya sangat kedinginan." Kata Naruto.

"Bawa saja dia ke apartemenmu. Kalau perlu ' _hangatkan'_ dia." Kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Ayolah kau tahu jelas apa yang kumaksud. Sudah sana cepat pergi kesana." Kata Sasuke.

"Hah~ baiklah." Sahut Naruto berjalan kembali ke dalam kelas dan mengambil tas-nya. Ia berlari keluar kelas dan menuju ke tempat Hinata.

Hanya butuh 2 menit untuk Naruto sampai di tempat Hinata. sesampainya disana ia terkejut saat melihat seluruh pakaian Hinata yang basah.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya langsung menoleh. "Ada apa?" sahut Hinata saat Naruto sudah sampai di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sedang hujan dan lagi kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam kelasmu saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Semua itu bukan urusanmu, dan lagi aku sedang menunggu Toneri." Jawab Hinata ketus. Gadis itu mengosok-gosokan tangannya guna menghangatkan badan.

"Oh, jadi dia itu selingkuhanmu?"

Hinata mendengus. "Iya dia selingkuhanku. Dia kan lebih tampan darimu." Jawabnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau itu istriku, kau tidak boleh berselingkuh dengan pria lain."

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan ini. Kalau saja _Otou-sama_ tidak memaksaku, aku tidak akan sudi menikah dengan pria sepertimu." Kata Hinata. "Dan lagi kita ini masih kelas 3, harusnya pernikahan ini tidak terjadi karena kita masih dibawah umur. Aku heran begaimana caranya _Otou-sama_ meyakinkan pegawai catatan sipil untuk bisa menikahkan kita."

"Hiashi- _sama_ memiliki pengaruh besar pada pemerintahan, jadi gampang saja dia melakukan ini."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal harus menikah dengan pria sepertimu."

"Aku tahu aku bersalah karena dulu aku mengabaikanmu. Tapi aku sadar, setelah kau pergike Amerika aku merasa hampa Hinata. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi."

"Seperti dulu? Maksudmu sama seperti saat kau mengabaikanku demi megejar Shion? Maaf saja Naruto, aku bukan Hinata yang cengeng seperti dulu. Aku sudah berubah." Kata Hinata tegas.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Memang semua ini salahnya, jika saja waktu itu dia tidak mengabaikan Hinata pasti ini tak akan terjadi, dan mungkin mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku sudah sadar. Aku mohon kembalilah menjadi Hinata yang dulu, Hinata yang selalu merona saat aku dekati, Hinata yang selalu membawakan aku bento, Hinata yang selalu memanggilku Naruto-kun, dan Hinata yang selalu menyukaiku…."

Hinata menatap Naruto. "Maaf. Tapi Hinata yang kau inginkan itu tidak akan pernah kembali." Ucapnya.

"Hinata…"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, menengok ke arah Ruang Guru berharap Toneri segera keluar dari sana agar mereka segera pulang. Ia sudah malas berbicara dengan Naruto. Ia malu dan lagi jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras. Sekuat mungkin ia mencoba mengendalikan diri. Semoga saja Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya. Ugh, kenapa pula kepalanya terasa pusing begini? Tidak-tidak, ia tidak boleh pingsan disini. Dia harus segera pergi.

"Sudahlah Naruto aku harus segera pergi…" ujar Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan menerjang hujan.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hinata dalam diam. Ia ingin mengejar Hinata, namun ia takut Hinata justru akan marah padanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan koridor itu.

Baru tiga langkah Naruto berjalan, namun ia langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara seseorang yang terjatuh.

"Hinata!" teriaknya saat mengetahui bahwa Hinatalah yang baru saja terjatuh.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri Hinata, ia langsung menggendong Hinata bridal style dan membawa gadis itu menuju ke tempat ia memarkir mobilnya.

.

.

Naruto memandang cemas Hinata yang tengah tertidur disofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Gadis itu tampak menggigil kedinginan. Gadis itu demam.

"Kau demam, tapi saat kita mengobrol tadi kau bertingkah seolah baik-baik saja. Kau memang sudah berubah Hinata." ujar Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata yang tengah tertidur.

Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut Hinata yang berada di kening gadis itu dan saat itulah ia baru menyadari jika demam Hinata begitu tinggi.

"Astaga demamnya tinggi sekali." Ucap Naruto. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya.

Naruto menatap Hinata. Ia baru sadar jika pakaian Hinata basah, pasti karena itu demam Hinata semakin parah.

"Ugh, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Dengan ragu ia menatap pakaian Hinata. "Sepertinya aku harus mengganti pakaian Hinata." ucapnya. "Dengan ragu tangan Naruto mulai mendekat ke arah kancing seragam Hinata. "Tidak! Itu tidak boleh, aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

Naruto mulai ragu, kalau ia melakukan ini pasti Hinata akan menganggap dia pria mesum, tapi kalau dia tidak melakukan ini demam Hinata akan makin parah.

"Oke, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap pemuda itu meyakinkan diri. Setelah yakin Naruto pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil kemeja yang nantinya akan ia pakaikan pada Hinata.

Kini satu persatu ia mulai membuka kancing baju Hinata, ia melakukan itu dengan mata tertutup. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Ekhem! Naruto normal, jadi tentu saja ia kadang mengintip. Lagipula Hinata itu istrinya. Setelah memastikan pakaian basah Hinata sudah terlepas Naruto mengambil kemeja yang sudah ia siapkan dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. setelah itu ia menggendong Hinata _bridal style_ dan membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

 **Fashback End**

"Jadi istriku yang sangat cantik, mana ucapan terima kasihnya?" tanya Naruto setelah menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "Pasti kau tadi mengintip kan saat membuka bajuku?"

"Oh ayolah, apa salahnya melihat tubuh istriku sendiri?" tanya Naruto menyeringai pada Hinata.

Hinata memukul kepala Naruto. "Dasar mesum!" teriaknya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang minum ini, aku sudah periksa demammu, dan sepertinya sudah turun. Mungkin dengan minum ini keadanmu akan semakin baik." Kata Naruto menyerahkan segelas coklat panas pada Hinata.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya menatap coklat panas yang masih dipegang oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu kan di dalamnya?"

"Astaga, kau pikir aku masukan apa? Obat perangsang? Ayolah Hinata itu tidak mungkin…" kata Naruto. "Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menyeringai dan mendekatkan diri pada Hinata,hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit menjauh. "Lagipula aku ingin saat kita melakukan _first night_ , kita berdua dalam keadaan sadar dan tanpa pengaruh dari obat apapun. Dan aku ingin mendengar desahanmu saat memanggil namaku Hinata." ucap Naruto dengan di akhiri jilatan di cuping telinga Hinata.

"Kyaa! Mesum!" teriak Hinata dan langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Naruto sedikit menjauh, namun berikutnya ia langsung mengenggam tangan istrinya ini. "Hinata- _chan_?" panggil Naruto.

Hinata langsung menoleh, pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama Naruto memnggilnya dengan suffik ' _chan'_ setelah ia kembali dari Amerika.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, aku tahu dulu aku berbuat begitu banyak kesalahan sampai kau meninggalkan aku ke Amerika. Aku tahu aku sangat salah karena mengejar Shion yang jelas-jelas tak menyukaiku, aku juga tahu aku salah karena selalu mengabaikanmu." Kata Naruto.

Hinata diam.

"Hinata- _chan_ , asal kau tahu setelah aku tahu kau pergi ke Amerika, aku merasa hampa. Selalu ada yang kurang, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kurang itu, hingga akhirnya TenTen mulai menyadarkan aku, dia mengingatkan aku pada seorang gadis yang selalu malu-malu saat aku dekati, pada gadis yang merona saat aku menatapnya, pada seorang gadis yang selalu membuatkan aku bento. Seorang gadis yang selalu membantuku saat aku kesulitan, gadis yang peduli padaku walaupun semua orang mengabaikanku, dan seorang gadis yang selalu aku abaikan hanya karena mengejar perempuan yang jelas-jelas tak menganggap diriku ada."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengar semua perkataan Naruto.

"Karena itu Hinata, maafkan aku, aku sadar selama ini yang hilang adalah kau, Hinataku. Dan saat Ayah mengatakan bahwa aku akan dinikahkan dengan anak temannya diusiaku yang ke 18 ini aku sangat terkejut, awalnya aku ingin menolak karena aku masih berharap kau akan kembali lagi. Tapi saat aku melihat foto gadis itu, aku langsung setuju karena gadis itu adalah kau."

"Naruto…"

"Hinata- _chan_ aku sangat terkejut saat melihatmu yang sudah sangat berubah setelah kembali dari Amerika. Tapi aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tetap berjuang membuatmu kembali seperti Hinata yang dulu lagi."

"Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto yang awalnya menunduk langsung menatap Hinata saat mendengar panggilan gadis itu. Lama sekali Hinata tak memanggilnya dengan suffik ' _kun'_ , ia tersenyum dan langsung memeluk gadis itu.

"Hinata- _chan_ aku senang sekali kau kembali memanggilku seperti itu.." kata Naruto tersenyum senang.

Dengan ragu Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Naruto- _kun_ , aku..aku…"

"Sttt! Sudahlah Hinata, aku sangat merindukanmu…" kata Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Naruto- _kun_ …"

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya berpelukan untuk saling melepas rindu. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Emm, Hinata- _chan_ bisa lepas pelukanmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa Naruto- _kun_? Apa kau tidak suka aku memelukmu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu Hinata- _chan_ , hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hanya saja kita terlalu menempel, maksudku aku bisa merasakan' _mu_ ' Hinata- _chan_ …"

"Eh?"

"Hinata- _chan_ , kalau begini terus aku akan susah menahan diri, aku bisa merasakan dad-"

"Kyaa~ kau memang mesum Naruto- _kun_!" teriak Hinata langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut.

Naruto ternsenyum geli melihat hal itu. Namun ia langsung ikut masuk kedalam selimut, memeluk Hinata yang membelakanginya.

"Aku senang kita sudah baikan seperti ini." Kata Naruto.

"A-aku juga.." sahut Hinata.

"Hey! Kau jadi gagap lagi?"

"Ugh, Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Tapi Hinata- _chan_ aku ingin bertanya."

"Bertanya apa Naruto- _kun_?" sahut Naruto.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Toneri?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, menatap Naruto. "Kenapa, apa kau cemburu pada Toneri?"

"Tentu saja, aku mengejarmu dengan susah payah tapi kau selalu mengabaikan aku. Dan tiba-tiba saja TenTen mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang kau peluk saat di UKS. Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu?"

"Naruto- _kun_ , dia temanku. Teman Neji- _nii_ di Amerika, dia selesai _study_ dan menjadi guru disini." Jelas Hinata.

"Benar dia hanya temanmu?"

"Iya."

"Hinata- _chan_?" panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Cium aku." Pinta Naruto.

"A-apa ci-cium?" tanya Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata- _chan_ , hanya satu ciuman. Lagipula selama ini aku selalu menciummu tapi kau tidak pernah membalas ciumanku." Kata Naruto.

Hinata mengigitit bibir bawahnya gugup. Dengan ragu gadis itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Dan saat bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan, Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya. Namun gadis itu langsung terkejut saat lidah Naruto dengan ganasnya menerobos masuk mulutnya. Lidah pemuda barambut pirang itu mengajak lidah Hinata untuk bermain.

"Enghh~" satu desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut Hinata yang masih terbungkam bibir Naruto.

Ciuman itu turun menuju leher jenjang Hinata yang ter- _expose_ dengan bebas. Naruto menciumi leher mulus Hinata, dan sesekali menghisapnya. Namun saat Naruto akan mengigit dan membuat kissmark di leher gadis itu, Hinata langsung menahannya.

"Kenapa Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok kita akan sekolah, dan pasti terlihat jelas." Kata Hinata.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai bulan madu kita."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hinata- _chan_ kapan kita akan ke apartemen kita?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menatap heran Naruto. "Apartemen kita?"

"Iya, apartemen yang diberikan oleh _Otou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ pada kita. Kita kan belum pernah pergi kesana."

"Kita akan tinggal disana?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, itu kan apartemen kita…" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera pindah kesana."

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera tidur. Besok kita akan sekolah." Ujar Naruto.

"Hm…"

.

.

Semua orang menatap heran Naruto yang datang bersama Hinata. Astaga, semua orang tahu selama ini Hinata selalu mengabaikan Naruto. Tapi hari ini mereka datang bersama? Bukankah itu aneh, dan lagi Hinata tampak begitu senang menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Maksudmu?" sahut Sakura tak mengerti.

"Lihat itu, Naruto datang bersama Hinata dan lagi mereka bergandengan tangan." Jawb Kiba.

"Kiba, mungkin mereka sudah damai, bukankah itu bagus.."

"Iya itu benar." Sahut TenTen.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berada di koridor depan.

"Hoi!" teriak Kiba saat sudah mendekat pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hoi Kiba…" jawab Naruto.

"Astaga, kupikir aku tadi hanya berhalusinasi karena melihat kalian berdua datang bersama." Kata Kiba.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami memang datang bersama, iya kan Hinata- _chan_?" ucap Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Iya Naruto- _kun_ …"sahut Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_? Hinata- _chan_? Sejak kapan kalian saling memanggil begitu? Rasanya aku terakhir kali mendengar itu saat kau belum pergi ke Amerika Hinata." kata TenTen yang baru saja menyusul bersama dengan Sakura.

"Ya begitulah…" jawab Hinata.

"Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mereka.

"Yup!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Jadi Hinata, kau sudah berdamai dengan hatimu?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya berdiri di belakang Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata segera berbalik."Toneri?"

"Aku senang kau bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dan lagi kau bisa memaafkan Naruto, aku lelah menjadi tempat curhatmu…" kata Toneri tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata memeluk Toneri. "Terima kasih Toneri selama ini kau selalu mendengarkan semua keluhan dan curhatanku." Ujar Hinata.

"Iya, sekarang lepaskan aku, aku tidak ingin ada murid lain yang salah paham dengan hubungan kita." Kata Toneri. "Dan lagi aku tidak ingin melihat Naruto meledak karena cemburu." Lanjutnya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah mendengar ucapan Toneri.

"Baiklah kurasa sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan aku juga harus segera mengajar, jadi aku harus pergi." Kata Toneri.

Hinata melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah."

.

.

Saat jam istirahat Naruto dan teman-temannya memilih untuk berkumpul di kantin. Mereka tentu saja merayakan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah berdamai. Lihat saja Kiba yang meminta traktiran dari Naruto.

"Seharusnya setiap hari kau begini Naruto. Mentraktir kami…" kata Kiba yang tengah memakan takoyaki.

"Iya itu benar Naruto." Sahut Sakura.

"Hn."

"Jika begini terus aku bisa bangkrut, kalian benar-benar rakus." Kata Naruto.

"Bangkrut? Naruto, kekayaan Ayahmu bahkan bisa membeli satu sekolah ini, masa hanya karena mentraktir kami kau bangkrut?" ujar TenTen.

"Yup! Itu benar."

"Sudahlah Naruto- _kun_ , tidak apa-apa…" kata Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata- _chan_ …"

"Naruto- _kun_ tidak setiap hari kita mentraktir mereka…"

"Ya Hinata benar. Kita kan merayakan hubungan kalian yang sudah membaik." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah-baiklah tapi hanya kali ini saja." Kata Naruto.

"Oh iya, dua minggu lagi kita kan ujian akhir, aku ingin tanya pada kalian setelah lulus kalian akan kuliah dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan ke Prancis. Aku akan sekolah modeling." Jawab Ino.

"Aku akan kembali ke China, aku akan kuliah disana." Kata TenTen.

"Aku hanya akan di Konoha saja, lalu kau sendiri akan kemana Sakura?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ akan tunangan." Jawab Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kalian serius?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau kau akan kemana Naruto?"

"Aku dan Hinata- _chan_ akan…rahasia." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalian tidak seru…'' ucap TenTen, Sakura, dan Ino begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas, sepertinya sudah jam masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ayo. Hinata- _chan_ aku akan kelasku, kau jangan coba-coba selingkuh dengan teman sekelasmu." Kata Naruto.

"Iya Naruto- _kun_."

"Astaga Naruto, kau _posesif_ sekali." Kata Ino. "Tenang saja aku akan menjaga Hinatamu ini." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Mereka semua pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

 **-MyGirl-**

Ujian sudah selesai, semua murid lulus, dan saat ini mereka semua tengah merayakan hari kelulusan di aula sekolah. Semua murid bersuka cita karena bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Diantara sekian banyak siswa itu terlihat Hinata yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung, dia menjadi perwakilan murid untuk menyampaikan pidato.

"…Oleh karena itu kita sebagai murid, harus selalu mengingat jasa guru yang sudah mengajari kita. Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan, terima kasih semuanya…" ucap Hinata mengakhiri pidatonya.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan mendengar pidato Hinata.

"Hinata aku mencintaimu!"

"Hinata jadilah pacarku!"

"Hinata ayo kencan!"

Sumpah demi apapun bukan Naruto yang berteriak tadi. Itu adalah teriakan para murid laki-laki yang menyukai Hinata. Naruto geram mendengarnya. Dengan perasaan marah Naruto berjalan ke atas panggung dan langsung memeluk Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepas pelukannya, pemuda itu menatap Hinata penuh arti. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto bingung. Namun saat pemuda itu langsung mengecup bibirnya, Hinata membulatkan matanya. Astaga! Mereka ada di atas panggung dan lagi mereka ada di hadapan semua murid lain.

Awalnya Hinata hanya diam, namun saat lidah Naruto mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya Hinata langsung berontak. Bukannya melepas ciuman lembut yang sudah berubah panas itu, Naruto malah memegangi pipi Hinata, membuat gadis itu benar-benar tak bisa berontak.

Naruto gila! Itulah yang kini ada di pikiran Hinata. Andai saja ini bukan tempat umum, dengan senang hati Hinata akan menikmati ciuman ini. Tapi saat ini mereka ada di hadapan teman-teman satu angkatan mereka yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Untung saja hanya Jiraiya- _sensei_ yang ada disana. Dan tentu saja pria tua mesum itu sangat bersemangat melihat adegan _live_ di hadapannya. Jika saja Tsunade- _sensei_ yang melihatnya, sudah pasti mereka akan kena hukuman.

"Hwaaa! Mereka berciuman! Tidak Naruto- _kun_ milikku!" teriak beberapa gadis yang merupakan fansgirl Naruto.

"Bibir Hinata- _chan_ ternodai!"

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Ini pasti hanya mimpi!"

Beberapa _fansboy_ Hinata dan _fansgirl_ Naruto pingsan melihat adegan panas yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Buas sekali Naruto." Ucap Ino.

"Itu baru namanya semangat masa muda!" teriak Lee.

"Mereka sangat ' _hot'_.." kata Kiba.

"Iya, mereka sangat ' _hot'_." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang ada di samping gadis itu menyeringai dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Sakura. "Kita bahkan bisa lebih 'hot' dari mereka Sakura. Bagaimana dengan 3 _ronde_ malam ini?"

Sakura merinding mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Tidak!"

"Ayolah Sakura…"

"Tidak Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Saku-chan…"

Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita tinggalkan SasuSaku yang sibuk membahas _ronde_ permainan mereka. _Let's back to_ NaruHina.

Naruto melepas ciumnnya karena kasiha melihat Hinata yang sudah kehabisan nafas. "Kalian harus tahu Hinata itu milikku dan lagi kami harus segera pergi bulan madu, pesawat kami akan segera lepas landas." Kata Naruto langsung mengenggam tangan Hinata dan turun dari panggung. Mereka harus segera ke bandara, pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Korea untuk bulan madu akan segera lepas landas.

Bahkan Naruto tak peduli pada teman-temannya yang berteriak meminta penjelasan mengenai ucapan Naruto tentang bulan madu.

Dan disinilah Naruto serta Hinata sekarang, di dalam pesawat yang sudah lepas landas. Kini Hinata tengah bersandar di bahu Naruto sembari menikmati pemandangan di atas ketinggian.

"Akhirnya kita bisa melakukan bulan madu. Kita menikah hampir setahun, tapi baru sekarang kita bulan madu." Kata Naruto.

"Aku sangat senang kau mau menurutiku untuk bulan madu ke Korea. Ugh, aku berharap bisa bertemu GD _Oppa_ ~" kata Hinata dengan senang. Ternyata Hinata suka juga ya sama _My Future Husband GD_. Wkwkwkwk gak nyangka deh.

"Kita bulan madu, bukannya ingin menemui _Oppa_ mu itu." Kata Naruto. "Oh iya, sekarang di Korea sedang musim dingin loh." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hinata- _chan_ saat musim dingin kita bisa saling ' _menghangatkan'_ , kau tahu kan maksudku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Hinata memukul bahu Naruto. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Kita bisa bercinta sepanjang waktu Hinata- _chan_ …" kata Naruto dan langsung mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas.

"Mesum!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengarnya, langsung menatap Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto- _kun_."

 **Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Astaga, kenapa Naruto dan Hinata bellum datang juga sih? Kita kan mengabari mereka jika akan berkumpul jam 1, tapi sekarang sudah setengah dua dan mereka belum datang." Kata seorang pria berjanggut.

"Sudahlah Kiba, mereka pasti datang, kita tungggu saja." Kata Ino yang tengah menggandeng tangan seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun kita tidak bertemu mereka, ugh aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang." Kata Sakura yang tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil perempuan berumur 4 tahunan. Disampingnya ada Sasuke yang tengah duduk.

"Woi Kiba, kapan kau akan melamar Tamaki?" tanya TenTen.

"Kapan saja boleh."

"Kami semua sudah menikah, hanya kau yang belum. Cepatlah menyusul." Kata Ino.

"Iya, itu benar." Sahut Sakura.

"Iya-iya…'' kata Kiba menoleh ke arah luar. Dan saat itu ia melihat Hinata yang tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil. "Itu Hinata." kata Kiba membuat Sakura, Ino, TenTen, dan Sasuke menoleh.

Tak berapa lama Hinata sudah sampai di tempat teman-temannya. Ia langsung duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Hinata, dia anakmu ya?" tanya Sakura menatap anak kecil yang kira-kira seumuran dengan anaknya itu.

"Iya, namanya Himawari."

"Dia sangat mirip dengan Naruto." Kata Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ada disini _Teme_."

Semua langung menoleh saat mendengar suara Naruto. Namun mereka langsung menatap heran Naruto yang tengah menggandeng tangan seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 10 tahunan.

"Dia siapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura menatap anak yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Dia anakku." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, buakankah kalian menikah lima tahun lalu? Bagaimana mungkin anak kalian sudah sebesar ini?" tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya yang 5 tahun lalu itu hanya resepsi saja, yang sebenarnya kami sudah menikah sejak kelas tiga SMA." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi waktu pesta kelulusan itu kau dan Hinata benar-benar bulan madu?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Dan saat itu berarti saat itu anak laki-lakimu ini sudah ada?" tanya Ino.

"Ya."

"Astaga, jadi siapa nama anak sulungmu ini?" tanya TenTen.

"Boruto." Jawab Naruto.

"Dia juga sangat mirip denganmu." Kata Ino.

"Tentu saja."

"Kedua anakmu ini memang benar-benar perpaduan antara kau dan Hinata."

"Tentu saja. Mereka kan memang anak kami." Sahut Naruto dan Hinata membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa.

Reuni ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan adanya Boruto, Himawari, dan juga Sarada yang semakin membuat suasana ramai. Semoga saja kebahagian ini akan terus mengelilingi mereka.

 **The End**

 **WTF. Ending macam apa itu?**

 **Aduh sorry guys, gak ending yang lebih baik yang muncul di otak Shin. Beneran deh..**

 **Dan kenapa Shin skip pas ujiannya? Itu Cuma karena satu hal. MALAS. Jadi maafin Shin ya guys…**

Ini Balasan review buat Part 1 :

 **sahinaa-chan :** Iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Arrigattou ya sudah review

 **Rozzeana :** Udah kejawab kan alasan Hinata-chan jadi istri Naruto. Ya Hinata emang rada ilfeel sama Naru… Arrigatou udah review

 **magendrik :** Udah aku lanjut ni Magendrik-san. Arrigatou udah review

 **aNie RyzuNa :** Ini udah aku lanjut Anie-san, semoga suka. Arrigatou ya udah review

 **aldo2804 :** Makasih udah suka ceritanya Aldo-san. Ini udah Shin update kok. Arrigatou udah review

 **Desi Rei Hime :** Udah kejawab kan rasa penasarannya? Arrigatou ya udah review

 **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover :** Udah kejawab kan alasan Hinata jadi Tsundel Nai-chan? Arrigatou ya Nai-chan udah suka dan review

 **Baenah231 :** Iya udah lanjut kok. Arrigatou udah suka dan review ya

 **Durarawr :** Nde, mereka udah nikah. Kenapa harus diBold? Biar semua tahu kalau Author-nya itu suka banget ama **GD Oppa~** wkwkwkwk.

Toneri itu sebenernya baik lo… Arrigatou udah review

 **Helena Yuki :** Iya aku udah lanjutin nih. Arrigatou udah review

 **Deva Rituinda :** Udah aku next nih. Arrigatou udah review

 **PacarnyaMarkLee :** Ngakak kenapa sih ?

 **Oke, kayaknya cukup ya cuap-cuapnya...**

 **Kalo udah selesai baca Review ya...**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
